houstonrocketsfandomcom-20200215-history
Keith Bogans
Keith Ramon Bogans (born May 12, 1980 in Washington, D.C.) is an American professional Basketball player for the Orlando Magic in the National Basketball Association. High school and college Bogans attended DeMatha Catholic High School in Hyattsville, Maryland, and was a First-Team All American in his senior year. He was coached by Morgan Wootten, leading DeMatha to a 34-1 record and a number three national ranking in 1999. He was recruited by the University of Kentucky, and was a four-year starter for the Wildcats under coach Tubby Smith. In his senior year at UK, he led the 2002-2003 Wildcats to a 16-0 sweep of the Southeastern Conference and the SEC Tournament title, finishing with an Elite Eight run in the NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship. He was an All-American as a college senior when he averaged 15.7 points, 3.8 rebounds, 2.7 assists, and 1.2 steals. He was also 80-for-209 from three. After his sophomore season in which he averaged 17 points and 4.6 rebounds it looked like he may be a future first rounder. His illustrious collegiate career ended as he limped off the court at the Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome. The Wildcats ended up losing to Dwyane Wade's Marquette squad in the Elite 8. NBA career Bogans was chosen in the second round with the 43rd pick in the 2003 NBA Draft by the Milwaukee Bucks, but was traded to the Orlando Magic on Draft Day. Bogans started in half of the games he played in his rookie season, averaging 6.8 points, 4.3 rebounds and 2.9 assists per game. Despite his rookie success, the Magic elected to trade Bogans to the Charlotte Bobcats in exchange for Brandon Hunter on November 1, 2004. Bogans continued his development as a player for the Bobcats in the 2004-05 season, starting in 42 of his 76 games and averaging 9.6 points per game. On February 9, 2006, Bogans was traded to the Rockets for Lonny Baxter. Interestingly, Chuck Hayes and Gerald Fitch, Bogans' former teammates at the University of Kentucky, along with himself, were all at one point members of the Rockets (Fitch has since been released). Bogans re-signed with the Orlando Magic in July 2006 as a free-agent. Awards * 2002–03 Third Team All-American by Associated Press * 2002–03 SEC Player of the Year by coaches * 2002–03 All-SEC First Team * 2002–03 SEC Tournament MVP * 2000–01 Second Team All-SEC by Associated Press * 2000–01 Second Team All-SEC by coaches * 2000–01 SEC Tournament MVP * 2000–01 SEC All-Tournament Team * 1999–00 All-SEC Freshman Team * 1998–99 McDonald's All-American * 1998–99 Parade All-American NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Orlando Magic | 73 || 36 || 24.5 || .403 || .358 || .631 || 4.3 || 1.3 || .6 || .1 || 6.8 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Charlotte Bobcats | 74 || 42 || 24.2 || .381 || .329 || .727 || 3.1 || 1.8 || .9 || .1 || 9.6 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Charlotte Bobcats | 39 || 9 || 21.7 || .396 || .337 || .762 || 2.7 || 1.2 || 1.0 || .1 || 8.7 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Houston | 33 || 22 || 32.2 || .395 || .314 || .580 || 4.5 || 2.5 || 1.0 || .2 || 8.5 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Orlando Magic | 59 || 18 || 16.8 || .404 || .387 || .746 || 1.6 || 1.0 || .5 || .0 || 5.1 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Orlando Magic | 82 || 35 || 26.8 || .410 || .362 || .736 || 3.2 || 1.3 || .7 || .1 || 8.7 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 360 || 162 || 24.1 || .397 || .353 || .702 || 3.2 || 1.5 || .8 || .1 || 7.9 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Orlando Magic | 10 || 0 || 29.3 || .368 || .333 || .727 || 4.2 || 1.1 || .4 || .0 || 7.3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 10 || 0 || 29.3 || .368 || .333 || .727 || 4.2 || 1.1 || .4 || .0 || 7.3 References External links *NBA profile *ClutchFans.net Keith Bogans Profile - Houston Rocket Fan Site *Kentucky biography *http://www.sportsstats.com/jazzyj/greats/03/bogans.htm